Kingdom Hearts: Magic, Sword, and Shield
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: 1st KH fic. be nice. ¬ ¬ anywho, i can't really say i can give a summary. it's an interactvie fic and i base the chapters on who all i've got. just check it out please!


Ravage: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!!!! I told you I was taking my DEAR sweet time on a new story. *sneeze* *cough* *both* ugh….-~- and I have a lot of time on my hands. It's a Friday and I'm sick anyway…… -.- *sneezes* ugh… well since I've nothing to do I'll start this. It's a Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction. It has been through a LOT. and now it's a Fan fiction. I'm hoping… anyway here's Chapter one of "Kingdom Hearts: Magic, Sword, and Shield."  
  
Jade: Disclaimer: Ravage Blue owns nothing. Not even herself.  
  
Ravage: HEY!!!! I own this idea and some of the characters like Talon, Lalaine, Aya, and Sagee! ((Not to appear yet)) oh yeah, "speaking", /italics/, thinking, ((author notes)), *effects*, ~*~*~ scene change ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We focus our attention in the dark depths of Kingdom Hearts… This was the last place we had seen Ansem…. It is the last place we saw any traces of Heartless…. The last place we saw Riku and King Mickey… It has been three years since anyone has ever seen this place… at first site, it appears to be dark and yet peaceful… untouched by others… empty of evil… empty of purity… just empty….. But as we focus our sight at the door of Kingdom Hearts, we see a very small, barely visible, puddle of a dark substance….. It begins to move slowly, and it also begins to grow….  
  
As the substance continues to move we hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. We look up and see a girl, cloaked in a black leather trench coat and hooded also. We cannot see her eyes, but we see light blonde tresses escaping the hood. The tresses appear dull because there is no light to shine on them. She approaches the door and looks down at the puddle. As she moves to inspect it, the puddle grows to about her size in no time flat and threatens to engulf her, but she retreats from it, now a bit more cautious. She approaches it one more time this time with a white staff in hand.  
  
"So, you are trying to return. I cannot stop you like this…. So I will delay your return…" she said holding the staff out in front of her. She moved to attack but the substance moved out of her way. She didn't seem affected. The Substance soon took form of a man, though his features could not be seen. He chuckled to himself. He raised his arm and it grew to a great size and he used it as a whip and shoved her back. She grunted and then managed to move herself to jump over the "arm" and jump to a safe distance away from him.  
  
"My return is inevitable. The Darkness is inevitable. And yet you try so hard to deny it. Pathetic." he said. He looked at her with unseen eyes. She only dismissed the staff and than took a stance, ready for an attack. He chuckled again. "Go, Spirit. Go and warn them if you must. I would be more then happy for you to warn them. Tell them of their soon to be fate. Tell your leader to try as hard as he can. But it will all be in Vain." the girl didn't even make a movement or sound to show the anger that burned with in her. She stood up straight and in the blink of an eye, was gone, with only a wisp of white smoke as a clue to where she was. She appeared floating above a circle with a picture of a sword, a staff, and a shield. As she continued to descend down the space around her began to shift. And suddenly sparks of light appeared where she once was. She finally landed and when she stood up straight, she turned around and saw a boy with light brown hair, wearing a black jump suit, and a confused look on his face. She smirked. She faced him and started to walk towards him. Then the sparks of light begin to circle around them in a slow majestic way. The boy tries to speak though his voice is unheard to us. She begins to speak to him.  
  
"Do you enjoy the light or hate it?"  
  
He answers, though his voice is heard only by her.  
  
"I see… I can already tell that you are one destined for power. Come forward…" She says. The boy takes one step but the ground beneath them both begins to shake violently, causing him to fall. She remains unaffected though. She smirks again. "of course, you are not yet prepared for the tasks ahead. Let me give you a head's up on the current events. The defeated Ansem is slowly returning to power. In his absence he has found of a new power. A New power that comes in many souls, and in three forms. The forms are of Magic, Sword, and Shield. These warriors have powers unknown even to them. Thier full power is unknwon even to me. Ansem is using this to his advantage and recruiting his old followers to capture the Warriors. For if he binds them into darkness, the world as we know it will perish.  
  
"Then again, there are people, like myself, known as Spirits, who wish to recruit the warriors into the Light, and put a final stop to Ansem. With their help, we wish to rid ourselves of the menace known as the Heartless and their leader…" She finished. She waits for the boy's reaction. Appearing to be content with it, the ground begins to shake violently again and this time three stones appear. The middle one contained a Blade that shone in the dim light with a sharpened blade to slice through any obstacle. The Hilt was made of dazzling red rubies. The one to the left carried a round shield, polished to be a mirror practically and around the rim, it glistened with emeralds of different sizes. The one on the right was a smaller version of the girl's staff, only with blue Sapphires around the handle. She disappears and reappears behind the boy and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"First you must decide, am I your friend or am I your foe… After you have made your up your mind, you must then choose your path….. I am of no aide to you from here. Farewell…." and with that said she disappeared in a wisp of white smoke again. The boy looked at the three stones and crossed his arms thinking. At that moment a voice from an unseen body was soon heard in his head. It talked as if it were talking to many instead of just him….  
  
~ Your paths are set…  
  
Warrior of the Sword…  
  
Master of Magic…  
  
Carrier of Shield…  
  
Keyblade Bearers…  
  
Your Journeys start at the rise of tides…  
  
You must now find those with the same path…  
  
Remind them of the Light…  
  
Return them to Darkness…  
  
Drag them out of the Sun…  
  
Lead them out of Shadow…  
  
Go quickly but be wary…  
  
Fear neither Life or Death…  
  
Allow Love, don't overcome it with Hate…  
  
Don't confuse Power with Strength…  
  
Don't be deceived by the outside…  
  
Many Souls…. Four Paths…. Two Sides…. ONE Victory…. ~  
  
~~~….~~~…~~~  
  
Sora woke up and sat up quickly in a cold sweat and gasping for air. The Keyblade Bearer looked around to find himself in his room, nothing out of place, nothing out of the ordinary. Only a dream…He thought to himself. Sora looked out the window and saw the sunrise over the horizon. He smiled brightly as he lied down to get a few more Z's before starting his day. He had no idea what lay before him from that moment on………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ravage: HIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!! Did ya like? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh? ANYWAY! I REALLY hope you all like this. The plot will thicken and did I mention…. IT'S INTERACTIVE!! ^______^ well I did now. I'll accept a few characters to be put in the story. All I need in the REVIEW ((!!!!!)) is the following:  
  
Name  
  
Gender  
  
DETAILED description  
  
Side ((dark or light))  
  
Path ((Magic, sword, or shield))  
  
History ((Not so detailed but come on I need it pretty good)) if you want, send this in an e-mail  
  
Personality  
  
That is about it though. and normally this would have been up a long time ago, but it's taken me forever to make it come up on FF.net correctly. ¬ ¬ *growling* well anyway, in addition to the fic, i'll add tid bits of information i gather on teh net about "Kingdom Hearts 2." that's all, ja ne, until next chapter, BYE BYE! ((oops, R&R, flames excepted, no tomatoes too!)) 


End file.
